


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by blueberriman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberriman/pseuds/blueberriman
Summary: tubbo turned his face into ranboo's shoulder and mumbled. "we should get married""what?!" ranboo laughed, shocked.orAuthor Tries to Explain Tubbo and Ranboo's Marriage
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about ranboo and tubbo's dsmp!characters. it was written as entirely platonic and should be interpreted that way. title is from marry you by bruno mars :]

tubbo leaned his head on ranboo's shoulder, "ranboo, have you ever fallen in love?"  
ranboo blinked, confused by the sudden change in conversation. they had been relaxing in tubbo's cottage after working on renovations to snowchester for hours. "fallen in love? no. loved? yeah" tubbo nodded in understanding.  
"i don't think i'll ever fall in love. i can't imagine trusting anyone else after everything that's happened and i don't exactly see myself liking anyone here."  
"you mean you couldn't see yourself in love with me?" ranboo teased.  
"not exactly, big man. sorry bout that" tubbo laughed. ranboo thought about what tubbo said.  
"yeah, no i agree. after everything that's happened..." ranboo's voice trailed off. tubbo squeezed ranboo's hand in sympathy. ranboo smiled sadly at him.  
"i've always wanted to get married"  
"really?" ranboo raised his eyebrows.  
"yeah. when i was younger, i always felt a sense of longing looking at phil and his wife" tubbo examined his hand. "and maybe it wasn't exactly the want to get married but just that sense of closeness. that feeling of loving someone so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with them"  
"i've always wanted that too. well, not exactly marriage since that doesn't really exist with endermen but i’ve always wanted to just kinda choose someone i wanna be with for eternity, and keep them forever. doesn't even have to be romantic."  
"huh" tubbo considered ranboo's words. "do you love me, ranboo?" ranboo startled, he wasn't used to blunt questions like that,  
"yeah...i guess"  
"are you blushing ranboo" tubbo smirked.  
"it's just, talking about feelings and stuff is..." he stuck his tongue out in the way of finishing his sentence.  
tubbo giggled. "i love you too buddy." tubbo turned his face into ranboo's shoulder and mumbled. "we should get married"  
"what?!" ranboo laughed, shocked.  
tubbo lifted his head up. "well, i mean if we both agree that we probably won't ever fall in love, and we both want the closeness that marriage comes with, then why not get married?"  
"but i mean, that's a huge commitment tubbo and-"  
"well i trust and care about you, you trust and care about me, i don't see the problem here"  
"we've only known each other for a couple of months. wouldn't you wanna do this sort of thing with someone you've known for longer. like tommy?" tubbo lifted his head up from ranboo's shoulder  
"ranboo, tommy's not gonna- you gotta understand. tommy's been through a lot but he's not gonna give up like us. he's gonna fall in love with a nice lady. he's gonna be able to move on. i just don't think i will" ranboo interlocked their fingers.  
"we're gonna get through this, tubbo. you gotta believe me, alright?" tubbo quickly changed the topic,  
"you never answered my question, big man. wanna get married?"  
ranboo was silent for a minute before "you know what, why not?" and yeah, maybe it was a dumb idea to get married to someone who you aren't even in love with, and knew for less than a year. but tubbo's excited yell of "hell yeah! i got a husband!" made it all worth it.


End file.
